The present invention relates to an educational toy, and more particularly, to a three dimensional model for use in teaching the construction of a subdivision. Models simulating cities and housing developments are well known and have been used for many years both as toys and for various display purposes. Unlike mechanical models of cars, engines and the like which often employ moveable parts and function as an educational toy, such land development models have little educational value due to their lack of necessary realism to provide instruction in actual community and land development. Such models generally comprise nothing more than a fixed landscape with housings having predetermined mounting positions and do not provide any information corresponding to the landscape or its housing mounting positions and accordingly are of no educational value in teaching the actual design and layout of the community portrayed. An example of such a model is found in U.S. Pat. No. 1,393,163 issued to Rasely.
In contrast to such models which are really only of display value, applicant has developed a model which, due to its realism of land and community development, is highly educational in teaching one the various problems and considerations involved in designing and laying out a community development. In copending application, Ser. No. 952,152, of which this is a continuation-in-part, an unassembled kit model of this housing development was disclosed. Herein is described a preconstructed embodiment of the educational toy which is less expensive, and provides a simple, yet highly educational toy for teaching the actual design and layout of the community portrayed.